With the continuous development of information technology and management philosophy, the hospital information construction has become an important means to enhance the level of hospital management. Popularization of mobile computer and application of wireless network help more and more hospitals to achieve ‘patient-centered’ management philosophy, so that clinical mobile healthcare has become a hot spot in medical industry information construction at home and abroad.
Biological signals reflect the states of life activities of organisms. The common biological signals comprise ECG, heart sound, blood pressure, blood volume pulse and temperature, etc., while the common biological signal acquisition instruments in large size may not be carried with or used by wearing. Since these biological signals on body surface are acquired by an electrode or by acoustic-electric transduction, or piezoelectric transduction or photoelectric transduction, or connected to a biological signal amplification device and then directly displayed on the screen of a monitor, the activities of the patients are largely limited, resulting in that daily lives and actions of the patients need to be taken care of by all required personnel during biological signal acquisition process. Moreover, the majority of patients may take care of themselves and do some light activities, but long time clinical monitoring makes a certain influence on the activities of the patients, resulting in many applicable crowds unwilling to be monitored.
In addition, in many hospitals, a doctor workstation computer is placed in the doctor's office, so the doctor needs to print the information of the patients out via the computer before going the rounds of the wards, carries with large amounts of paper documents and inspection reports of patients, and reads the information by finding out one by one, resulting in low efficiency. When the doctor needs to make medical orders, the orders are often recorded in the book first and then recorded in an information system after the doctor returns back to the office. As a result, there might be a possibility of transcription error. In order to improve the level of modern management, many hospitals have established or are establishing information system, however the existing hospital information system (HIS) cannot move freely to track full life cycle of medical orders, which especially cannot directly input vital signs information of the patients into the system by a nurse beside a hospital bed, so that the information of nursing records is incomplete and information management for the work of nurses is unable to be achieved.
As can be seen from the above prior art, the existing biological signals acquisition and processing instruments have many inconvenient factors that the instruments have complex structure, larger size, inconvenience to carry with and high cost, and the medical staff may not consult and record electronic health records of the patients at any time while going the rounds of the wards, thus limiting popularization and development of the clinical medical mobilization.